


Mazikeen The Amazing Babysitter

by Theangelicdevil



Series: The Great Misadventures of Santana Morningstar [1]
Category: Glee, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelicdevil/pseuds/Theangelicdevil
Summary: For as long as Chloe can remember her, Lucifer, and Maze have always been a team when it comes to raising Santana.There were some mishaps or two along the way, especially considering that one of them is the devil and the other is his demon partner that followed him from the deepest depths of hell.Chloe cannot recount the amount of times she almost died of a heart attack during the first few times the demon babysat her daughter.But you'll be surprised at how a demon can turn out to be quite the babysitter once you give her a chance.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: The Great Misadventures of Santana Morningstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Mazikeen The Amazing Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End Is Not The End Unless You Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236040) by [Theangelicdevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelicdevil/pseuds/Theangelicdevil). 



Raising Santana was hard.

But it was less hard raising her with two other adults present. 

For as long as Chloe can remember her, Lucifer, and Maze have always been a team when it comes to raising Santana. 

Even if it wasn't always like that. 

Chloe knew that Maze will have a huge influence in her daughter's life, she's very much sure that it's not the good type either. But sometimes Chloe worries about it, she has long lost count of how many times she almost died of a heart attack with Maze's shenanigans. 

But Chloe wouldn't trade the demon for the world. For Chloe knew that her daughter loves Maze as much as Santana loves her.

Maze may love her daughter but Chloe admits that Maze wasn't the best baby sitter in Chloe's mind. She would often make the most dangerous mistakes even though she means well.

There are many instances of Maze babysitting or simply looking after Santana that Chloe could never forget.

* * *

* * *

Two months after Santana's birth, Chloe and Lucifer are called to look into an urgent case. They're only supposed to give their experienced outlook to it so it probably wouldn't take too much of their time. But they were having trouble looking for someone to baby sit their daughter while they go to the case. 

Trixie was away in college. 

Linda is in the hospital with a 12 years old Charlie, who got admitted due to injuries from an accident he sustained during his soccer practice. 

Amenediel is probably with them. 

And Dan is going to be working with them and so is Ella. 

The couple couldn't think of anyone else to call for. 

Luckily for them, the elevator of the now baby proofed penthouse opens with a loud ding with Maze in it. She then walts into the penthouse carrying her large " bounty hunting " duffle bag, surely filled various weapons of all kinds. 

" Hey what's with the long faces? " Maze greets them with a large grin as she discards the bag on the floor. 

" Ah there you are Maze! " Lucifer says he turns to Maze with his devil face on, all the while bouncing Santana on his arms. 

" Welcome back Maze! I thought you were supposed to go on another bounty hunt? " Chloe asks as she straps in her gun holster around her hips. 

" My bounty got pulled back before I could start, the client was too much of a coward to pull through.. " Maze answers with a sneer and her brows furrowed. " Why do you have your badge on Decker? " She asks when she notices the badge hooked on Chloe's belt as she puts on her jacket. 

" The Detective and I have an urgent case to go so you are going to look after our darling little angel.. " Lucifer says as his face return to his normally dashing look before he hands the baby to the unsuspecting Maze. 

Maze gives Lucifer an " are you serious? " look as she holds Santana at arms length while the baby gurgles as she tries to grab Maze's hair. 

" I'm so sorry about this Maze, but you're the only one we could ask right now.. And we don't want to risk anything by hiring a baby sitter.. " Chloe says with a frown as walks up to her while Lucifer disappears to the bedroom. 

" I can't take care of a baby Decker! " Maze almost shouts out in panic as she positions the baby on her chest fearing of dropping her. 

" You're gonna be fine .. Santana's an angel... " Chloe says with a grin which earns her Maze's impassive face. " You just need to rock her to sleep if she starts crying.. "

Maze is about to argue but got interrupted when Santana managed to grab a hold on her hair and starts tugging at it. 

Shit. It's like the kid has super strength! 

Maze winces as she try to untangle her hair from the baby's grabby little hands while Chloe helps her. 

" Sorry about that... I don't know why she keeps doing that with you.. " Chloe apologizes. 

Chloe was about to say something else but was cut short with Lucifer's shout of " I'm ready Detective! " with an elaborate spin of showing of his newly bought tuxedo. " What do you think? " Lucifer asks with a charming smile. 

" We're going to a crime scene Lucifer.. Not a fancy dinner party.. " Chloe says with an eye roll. 

" I haven't been able to show off this bad boy for months now Detective! We've been cooped up here like a bunch of petulant children who got grounded by their parents. " He says before walking up to Maze and bends down a little so he is eye level with Santana. " Not that I don't love spending time with my darling little angel.. " Lucifer says with a smile as he tickles his daughter. 

" You can't seriously leave me with her! " Maze says almost pleadingly. 

Then Chloe's phone starts ringing. 

She quickly picks it up while Lucifer continues playing with Santana. Maze failingly trying to get his attention. 

" Okay Ella.. We'll be right there.. " Chloe says as she ends the call. She puts her phone in the back pocket of her pants before she turns to them. 

Chloe bents down as Lucifer gives her some space, she then speaks in a gentle tone. " We have to go now baby.. Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can.. " She says before kissing the top of her daughter's head. " Be a good angel for Maze okay? " She finishes before standing up. 

She turns to Lucifer, " we have to go Lucifer.. Ella's looking for us.. " she says while Lucifer lays several kisses on his daughter's face earning him fits of laughter from the baby. 

He then stands up and they both walk into the elevator. 

" Wait! Are you seriously leaving me with your baby?! " Maze shouts out. 

" I thought you said she's your princess? " Lucifer says with a devilish smile right before the door closes. 

" Fucking mojo.. " Maze curses under her breath. 

She looks down at the baby in her arms " Well.. Guess it's just you and me now kid.." she says with a grin. " So what are we gonna do..? "

* * *

~ 5 Hours Later ~ 

After five long hours of helping the newbie detective on the case, Chloe and Lucifer finally hop on the elevator heading up to the penthouse. They ride in silence with Chloe leaning her head on Lucifer's shoulder while Lucifer is lovingly gazing down at her. 

When the elevator door opened with a loud ding they were met with complete silence. The couple give each other questioning looks before they step out of the elevator. 

Chloe brings out of her gun as she surveys the penthouse. " Maze? " Her voice rings out. A resounding shus greets her from the bedroom. 

She puts away her gun and walk towards the room, Lucifer following behind her. What greeted her was not something she expected but probably should after all the years of weirdness. 

A sex swing is somehow set up in the middle of the bedroom directly on top of the bed with her daughter laying in it wrapped up in a at least two layers of blankets. Maze is on the bed gently rocking the sleeping baby in it. 

" Maze.." She softly calls out to the demon, who quickly turns to her while still swinging the swing. " Why is my baby in a sex swing? " she asks with a raised eyebrow as she slowly hops on to the bed. 

" You said to rock her when she cries.. " Maze says with a shrug as Chloe peeks in to the unique makeshift swing. 

" I'm pretty sure the detective meant rocking her in your arms Mazikeen" Lucifer chuckles as he stay behind to watch Chloe carry their daughter out of the swing. 

Chloe smiles as she looks down at her daughter's peaceful face before she looks up at the swing then turn to Maze with a delicately raised eyebrow. " I thought you got rid of those? " 

" Said I'll remove them.. Never said I'll get rid of them. " Maze shrugs. 

Chloe rolls her eyes before she shakes her head. She was too exhausted to deal with the demon. All she wants is to get some sleep with her devil and her angel of a daughter in squished in between them. 

* * *

* * *

Two months after Maze's first time baby sitting, the demon is yet called upon by Lucifer and Chloe to look after the now four months old baby Santana while they visit Chloe's sick mother in the hospital. 

Maze normally wouldn't mind looking after her princess, but at this instance , said princess has been crying none stop since the couple left. 

" Give her a toy to chew on if she won't stop crying " Chloe told her before she tugged her daughter, who was busy chewing on Lucifer's hand, away from Lucifer and gives her to Maze. Chloe then dragged Lucifer out the door of their apartment, leaving Maze with Santana in her arms while the baby sloppily chews on her hand. They have long decided to move back to Chloe's old apartment since the penthouse will not be safe when Santana starts crawling. 

So here was Maze left in the apartment with a wailing four months old teething baby. 

Maze had tried giving the baby a soft gummy toy that Decker told her to give to the baby, but Santana just threw it away and continued crying. Maze thought of giving it some stuff toys to chew on but just like the toy, Santana just threw them away as well.

Then she thought of something that will surely make Decker scream later, but will hopefully shut the baby up if her theory is correct. Maze quickly moves towards her " bounty hunting " bag and rummages through it until she finds the object she was looking for. 

She heads towards Santana's crib and give the object to the baby, she watches for a few seconds to see how the baby will react to it. When she sees no harm come to the baby she watches in satisfaction as the baby turns quiet while she happily chews on it. 

And for the next few hours, Maze watches the tv while Santana's chew on her newest "toy" that Maze gave her in childlike glee.

* * *

~ Two Hours Later ~ 

When Lucifer and Chloe arrived home they expected to still hear their daughter's cries but to their surprise no cries can be heard and instead peaceful silence envelops the house. They head towards the stairs and into the nursery to find Maze watching tv while sitting on a chair beside Santana's crib while the baby sleeps peacefully in the crib chewing on some sort of toy. 

Chloe moves to Maze to thank her while Lucifer checks on their daughter, he raises an eyebrow when he recognizes the "toy" his sleeping daughter is chewing on. 

" Maze. Is that a knife in my darling angel's mouth? " Lucifer turns to them with a raised eyebrow and a bemused grin. 

" What?! " Chloe asks as her eyes widen before she runs to her daughter's crib. 

And there she saw her daughter chewing on the leather sheath of a knife with the knife still attached to it. She gently unsheathes the knife and take it away from her daughter. She then turns to Maze with a glare that would have probably melted the demon in her place if she had some sort of heat vision.

" What the hell Maze?! " She growls at her. 

" What? " Maze shrugs. " You told me to give her something to chew on. " 

" I meant her toys Maze! Her toys! " Chloe growls while Lucifer sneakers as he watches from the crib with a very amused look. 

" I tried those already. And she just threw them all away.. And it's the only soft thing I had on me.. " Maze says. 

Chloe sighs as she shakes her head. " You should have at least removed the knife from the sheath" Chloe says tiredly. 

Maze just grins wickedly at this as she says. " Oops. " 

* * *

* * *

Another significant moment Chloe will never forget is when her daughter spoke her first word. 

" Decker! Decker! " Maze frantic shouts echoes through out the house. Loud hurried footsteps soon follows as Chloe quickly runs up the stairs to the nursery where she left a 10 months old Santana with Maze. 

The door of the nursery slams open revealing a haggard looking Chloe, only having a towel wrapped around her naked body with her hair dripping wet. 

She looks around the room until she spots Maze sitting on the chair, next to Santana's crib, with Santana sitting on her lap facing her. Maze looks up at her with a large proud grin as she says. " Princess said her first word.. "

" Oh.. " Chloe sighs in relief when she sees that there were no immediate danger. But then she takes a moment to realize what Maze said and her eyes quickly turns wide. " Oh? "

" Yeah!" Maze chirps before she turns back to Santana. " Come on kid. Tell Decker what you said. "

Chloe crouches down beside Maze and leans into Santana. " Come on baby.. Tell mommy what you said.. " she gently encourage her daughter. 

Santana's mouth open and word that comes out made Chloe turn pale. " Fuck.. " 

A wide eyed and pale faced Chloe stiffly turns to a grinning Maze. " W-What did she say? " 

" Fuck! " Santana shouts with a giggle. 

Maze laughs loudly at this as she nuzzles Santana's cheeks with her own. While Chloe has fallen on her butt still in too much shock that she had failed to notice that her towel has unwrapped itself around her and has fallen to the ground. 

And it was that moment that Lucifer enters the room, with a naked Chloe sitting on a white towel laying on the floor while her wide eyes are staring up at Maze, who was too busy nuzzling cheeks with a giggling Santana.

" Detective.. If you wanted a good time with Maze you could have just said so.. No need to seduce her right in front of our daughter. " Lucifer says as he unbottons the end button of his suit and tucks his hands on the pocket of his pants. 

Chloe looks up at Lucifer before she looks down at herself, thankfully her state of undress seemingly snaps her out of her shock. She stands up while pulling her towel with her and quickly wraps it around her while glaring at Lucifer's smug face. 

" Hey Lucifer! Listen to the kid! " Maze's voice gets Lucifer's attention making him turn to her. 

" Oh.. And what does my darling angel want to say? " Lucifer asks with a charming smile. 

" Lucifer.. " Chloe tries to warn him as he bents down beside Maze. 

" Fuck! " Santana shouts with a giggle which makes Chloe wince. 

What Lucifer does next is something that is a very much Lucifer reaction. He laughs. 

Chloe facepalms as she hears Lucifer laugh at their daughter's first word. She should have expected this reaction from him, but somehow she always expects something normal from him. Of course normal is out of context when you have a baby with the devil. 

Chloe returns to the present when she hears Lucifer happily throwing their daughter up to the ceiling. " Lucifer! " She immediately yells out. She then takes her daughter from Lucifer " How many times must I tell not to throw her up the ceiling!! "

" But Detective! " Lucifer whines like a petulant child. " This is a cause for a celebration! " 

" Having your daughter's first word being a cuss word is not something you should celebrate! " She scolds the grining demon and devil duo. 

" Back home it's basically a greeting.. " Maze says with a shrug. 

Chloe huffs as she quickly turns around and leaves the toom with her daughter still shouting out " Fuck" while giggling. 

* * *

The very next day, Lucifer volunteers to take their daughter on a walk to the park. He will then stand in the middle of the park next to Santana's stroller and yells out " Listen up everyone. " When he gets some of the people's attention he will carry his daughter by the armpits with her back facing him and proudly shout out. " This is my darling little angel. " 

Women coo at both Santana's adorable face and Lucifer's proud look while men will chuckle understanding the strange Man's proud behavior. 

But the duo's next words will take them by surprise. 

" Listen to her! " He says with a large proud grin. 

" Fuck! " Santana says earning a series of gasps from the onlookers. But Santana doesn't stop there, apparently even as a baby she can be quite an over achiever. " Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " She enthusiastically says as if she's a duck saying quack. 

The mothers in the park quickly cover their children's ears, the women all look horrified while the men all have varying looks of shock, horrified and amused looks on their faces. There are some people who are bursting in laughter while a person or two are giving Lucifer and Santana a large thumbs up. 

Lucifer continues to do this everyday for the next two weeks until Chloe finds out about this from one of her colleagues making a joke about a handsome british man using a baby as a dummy to say fuck repeatedly. She quickly bolts out of the precinct and put a stop to Lucifer's crazy shenanigan. 

Lucifer had wanted to argue about it but he knew he was far too whipped by his precious Detective to do so. 

* * *

* * *

After several sleepless and tiredless days of taking care of Santana, their darling little angel is finally turning one. They had a huge party where many of their friends and family came. Chloe even congratulated herself for not getting weirded out by meeting two more of Lucifer's siblings.

Remiel and Azrael, or Rae-Rae as she insisted on being called, were both such unique characters. But she didn't mind them as long as they don't try to kidnap her daughter or anything, not like Lucifer will let them of course. 

And anyways, they immediately left after the party and so did all of their guests, leaving Lucifer, Maze and Chloe with a now one year old baby in a white princess costume that her eldest daughter Trixie insisted her sister on wearing. 

Maze heads to her bedroom when she starts cleaning up while Lucifer stays in the living room with Santana playing with some of the toys she got as her gifts. 

A few seconds later, Maze walks down the stairs hiding something at her back. She walks towards Santana and stop in front of them. 

Chloe stops her cleaning when she sees Maze give Santana a recklessly packed gift. She leans closer as Lucifer opens the gift up for Santana and bring the object out. Santana giggles as she sees the black headband decorated with two red devil horns. 

Chloe blinks while Lucifer laughs loudly at this. The grin on Maze's face doesn't leave even as she puts the headband on over Santana's head.

" Now you really are the devil's spawn... " Maze says.

Santana giggles loudly as if agreeing and starts bouncing on her father's arm. Chloe chuckles at the scene before she returns to cleaning. 

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning the mess all by herself, she returns to the living room to see her husband lying on the carpet floor with their equally sleeping daughter, still wearing a princess costume and the devil headband, on top of him while Maze is lying next to them with oner of her arms draped over the baby's back. 

Chloe bring out her phone and snaps a photo of the trio before she joins them laying on Lucifer's other side and also draping an arm over her daughter's back just below Maze's. 

Most of the time it's exhausting raising a daughter with the devil and his demon, but they were HER devil and demon. And she wouldn't trade them for anyone. And neither will her daughter. 


End file.
